What Medical Attention?
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: [COMPLETENESS!] Seto is injured in a limo accident and Honda has been assigned to care for him... Poor Honda. :: HonSeto
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my stupid computer ate the original and now, I'm saving after every paragraph. -_super glare and kick_- Anyway, on to some Honda x Seto goodness.

One thing every Seto fan should know- Seto Kaiba is a jerk. He just can't help it. He'll insult you and leave you to rot in despair. But that's why we love him, ne?

And, I LOVE Honda. He's one of my favorite supporting characters in almost anything I've seen. Now, I'd like it if I was getting reads for more than just the idea of Seto in a patient's dress being defenseless to any fangirls. Spare him and give Honda some fangirls. He deserves 'em. He makes a guy being mother hen-like sexy. xD

---

Honda groaned as he walked to the hospital's bottom floor elevator. His crazy uncle wanted him to come and get some shots and yet- hadn't he just got some _two weeks ago_? Honda sighed as he boarded the elevator silently. It smelt like metal and, for some reason, Honda could never stand the smell of metal. He had no idea why he took the elevator; he felt like he was suffocating in the thing. When the doors finally opened on the 4th floor, Honda stumbled out and to the door that had a gold plate lining. But before he could open the door, he heard shouting. Familiar shouting.

"What do you mean _no moving_? I run a company! I can't just take a vacation! What are you thinking!"

Honda's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. That was Seto Kaiba! He didn't know old uncle Minoru treated him. Honda took his chances and opened the office door, revealing Seto Kaiba sitting up on a doctor's bed in a patient's dress, throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, Honda! If you'll stand aside while I finish Mr. Kaiba's check up." Minoru waved a gesturing hand at Honda.

Seto glared over at Honda, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"For your information, Dr. Minoru is my uncle." Honda retorted, glaring back.

Seto smirked, glancing to the side, "So idiocy _does_ run through the family."

"Shut up, Kaiba."

"Now, now, boys. We're all done here, Mr. Kaiba. I just need you to fill out this form and you can go. Honda, come stand over here so you can get those shots."

Honda shifted over to where the light-haired man pointed and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout adorning his lips.

"Here." Seto hissed, shoving the clipboard into Minoru's hands.

"Hey, um, Mr. Kaiba! I can't approve this."

"What?" Seto hissed, already irritated with the fact he had to even speak to the aging man.

"Well, you need a _proper_ caretaker. I'm afraid your little brother won't do."

There was a long silence as Seto quickly reeled over who else he could entrust his safety in. He wasn't going for just any. Someone he could actually trust. There were his bodyguards, but they already did a horrible enough job keeping fangirls off him. He knew that Mokuba wouldn't do anymore. Who else was there?

Minoru cleared his throat loudly, "Why not... Honda?"

The question struck something deep within both Seto and Honda. A sudden ... _hatred_ for the man.

"You must be joking."

"Like you say, Mr. Kaiba, I don't joke." Minoru once again waved his clipboard in Honda's direction.

It was apparent that the aging man wasn't joking. He cleared his throat again. Sure, Honda was a little... obsessive-compulsive, but that didn't interrupt the fact that he was a very responsible and trust-worthy young man.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have many other appointments. I'm giving you 5 minutes. Otherwise, it's Honda."

There was another long silence as Seto reeled again. He didn't like the brunette at all, but what other choice did he have? It wasn't like he was Pegasus...

"Oop, time's up! Alright, Honda, come sign this line down here."

Honda stood still, refusing to move. For all he was concerned, the selfish CEO could rot in in the deepest pits of hell.

"I'll pay you..."

Honda glanced at his uncle before hesitantly taking the pen and signing.

"This had better be good."

"I knew you'd consider. After all, Mr. Kaiba's just a defenseless soul that needs to be taken care of. Now, I'll need both of you to come back tomorrow at about 2:30pm so we can come up with a plan for you."

"Hn." Seto grunted as he dragged himself off the doctor's bed and out the door, limping the whole way.

Minoru smiled back at Honda, "I sure hope you have a lot of tolerance!"

"I can't believe I signed that..."

"I can't either. I know how Mr. Kaiba practically hates Yuugi-tachi. But he's your problem now. You'll have live with him until he's better. And when he is, you'll get your full pay."

"Wait- _live_ with him?"

"Yes, live with him. Encase you didn't read the contract- which I get the feeling you didn't – you're bond to Mr. Kaiba. You have to stay by his side and care to his needs. Anything he can't do, you have to do for him."

Honda frowned, "I am not touching him."

"Oh, don't be so sure. You might even have to dress him every morning. It's all up to Mr. Kaiba's immune system and ability to recover. Plus how bad the accident damaged him."

Honda's eyes suddenly widened, "_Dress_ him?"

"What? I thought you enjoyed the thought of tall, slender boys half-naked." Minoru smirked, shuffling around in the closet like compartment in the corner of his office.

A tiny blush spread across Honda's face before he heavily retorted, "Knowing Kaiba..."

"He'll want to do everything himself. Or he might make you do everything. Next time, will you **please** read the fine print?"

---

Ooh... what is this? A job, Honda? Congratulations! Oh, it's taking care of Seto, you say? Well, boo for you. xD Anyway, there's chapter one. I hope to get chapter two out real soon. Yes, I'm actually accepting flames this time Just don't roast poor Honda. As I've said, I love him! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Fwee! I think you all might make my head swell! XD I'm glad you like it! I even got an... _email_! -super gasp-

I was expecting more flames than anything, but I guess there is something alluring about original pairings. Hehe ... ;D

---

Nothing could prepare Honda for the excitement of his arrival at the Kaiba mansion. At first, he thought he would just be thrown in some type of basement and forced to do some paperwork. But when the younger Kaiba nearly ran him over just as the new chauffeur, Smithson, opened the door, Honda was wiped of all thought of paperwork. He had reason too.

For most of the day, he was keeping Mokuba busy. This wasn't so hard. Honda almost seemed to enjoy himself. They played Hide and Seek, a game Honda hadn't played since forever, in the garden. They played board games, video games, and even dueled a few times. But soon, the fun and games ended when Seto reminded Mokuba of his bedtime. It was now orders and deadlines.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed." Honda replied, pointing out the door and across the hall.

Seto had found some security with Honda being right across the hall. This way he could 'keep an eye' on him if he tried anything 'suspicious.' Or, like dearest uncle Minoru had said, Seto just wanted to be near him. Seriously now...

"No. You're not. You're going to help me."

"What? You can't be serious! Running around behind your brother is no walk in the park! And then you want me _help_ you- with paperwork? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Honda had never really snapped at _anyone_ like _this_. Just proved Seto could get the worst out of anyone if he tried.

Seto suddenly jumped up from his seat and limped towards Honda. For a moment, Honda wanted to laugh. The sight of the brunette limping towards him, so very slowly like a turtle, just set something off in him. But just as soon as it came, it went away as Seto took hold of his collar.

"The person above you."

Though it sounded more like a threat than anything, Honda removed his shirt of Seto's grip and stepped back, now in the doorway.

"I don't think so."

---

The next day, Honda began feeling the bite behind Seto's bark. He was actually put into a lot more than running after Mokuba and paperwork. He had to _clean_. This was something Honda hadn't done in forever.

"You, where's my medicine?"

Honda looked up from the piles of books in front of him, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do. They should still be in your pocket."

"No, I don't have them, Kaiba."

Honda rolled his eyes at the brunette's frustration. He did have the medicine actually. And it was in his pocket. Though, like Honda had realized a while ago, Seto Kaiba could bring out the worst of anyone.

"Of course you don't." Seto turned back to his work.

---

Late that afternoon, Honda was introduced to Mokuba's room. At first, Honda had registered something along the lines of '_Oh, this'll be easy!_' much rather than '_OHSH-!_' Of course, you'd think the same thing. After all, he _was_ Seto Kaiba's little brother. How unclean could his room be with a finicky brother like that?

Why, very.

So unclean that Honda nearly pulled his hair out. Clothes were everywhere, video games scattered, the snake cage was open and empty...

"Can't I just clean the bathroom instead?" He asked, glancing hopefully over his shoulder.

But Seto wasn't there. He was smart. To get to his study, conventionally placed on the other side of the house, would take Honda a lot longer than he wanted. So, he began to clean.

"My god, Mokuba! What is _this_!" Honda shouted, holding something at arm length with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, those are my gym shorts."

"Gym... shorts... ? Honestly, with a brother like Kaiba, don't you have some responsibility?"

"Actually," Mokuba started, turning from his video game, "with a brother like that, I have _no_ responsibility except for some KaibaCorp security and stuff like that. Why else do you think we have an army of maids? Just for the fun of it?"

Now that Honda thought about it, if _he_ could have an army of maids... Honda squinted, struggling to change the subject.

"Anyway, don't you want to help me clean? I mean, geez, you're only 12- what's going to happen when you get married?"

Mokuba smirked, "That doesn't matter. When my brother can't handle the company anymore, I take over. So even if I didn't get married, I'd still have an army of maids."

"... This is torture."

"Just wait till you clean out from _under_ my bed."

"You sadistic child."

---

Honda groaned as he flopped down on the king sized bed, sending Seto flying off to the other side. Looking out from behind now ruffled chocolate locks, Seto glared at Honda.

"What?" He hissed, dusting himself off as he regained his previous position on the bed.

"I'm done."

"And this gives you reason to flop all over my bed? I have to sleep in this thing and I don't want _you_ jumping on it like an immature child."

"Like your brother? That child is sadistic! Did you know that?"

Seto smirked at Honda's frantic cries of anguish targeting his little brother, "Yes, I know that very well. Now, get off my bed."

---

Yeah, this is pretty short. But you all were demanding it so much! How could I not give you something? XD Well, the next 2 or 3 chapters will get very interesting. But I can't tell you anymore cause then it won't be a secret. Shhh!


	3. Chapter 3

Cx I swear you all spoil me. Your reviews are so nice! I was expecting flames for this, but you all made my day! ... I LUV U! -tackles reviewers-

---

With a soft sigh, Honda turned over in his warm bed. As unusual as it was to think one could feel _comfortable_ in Seto's home, it was true. Free, round-the-clock room service after 9. It was like paradise! Except for knowing you'd be under Seto in less than 12 hours.

"Aa ... forget that evil sorcerer! It's time to play 'Catch Some Z's!'

Within a few minutes, Honda was noisily asleep. So asleep that he couldn't here the knocking at his door...

---

Outside Honda's door, Seto was having a panic attack. He had been sitting on his bed, reading a Stephen King book that he had gotten his hands on recently. He began coughing and, like any other person, took it lightly. His throat felt kind of fuzzy and dry. When he finished a chapter and turned the lamp off to go to sleep, he began to feel dizzy. In a matter of seconds, he found himself knocking at the brunette's door, trying to shout out. It seemed like the 'fuzziness' in his throat was holding back his voice.

"Open this door!" He weakly coughed, hitting the door with now weak arms.

He felt unusually dizzy and his mind felt kind of hazy. His eyes began to get heavy and his last ounce of strength left him instantly. It was like he was having a emergency shut down. Too bad he wasn't warned of it...

---

The next morning, Honda awoke with a grin on his face. It was like something amazing had happened and had magically forced the edges on his lips up into a smile. He didn't mind though. He got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and made his bed- all with a crazed smile. He practically skipped to the door, ready for anything Kaiba had to throw at him. Or so he thought.

When he opened the door, he took a step forward but stopped when he stepped on something that wasn't the floor. He froze, scared for his life. What if it was alive? What if it was a deadly animal? What if he didn't make it out alive? All these questions raced through Honda's head and when he finally looked down, the last thing he thought was under his foot. It was ... Seto.

"AHHHH!"

---

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Honda yelped, bowing frantically at Seto's bedside.

"Shut up, you. I don't care." Seto hissed,snatching his arm from Minoru.

Minoru smiled reassuringly at the two, "You have nothing to worry about. It's just that Mr. Kaiba didn't take his medicine."

"That's because your crazy nephew tried to kill me! _HE_ had them the whole time!" Seto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Honda.

"I'm sorry!" Honda yelped, taking Seto's hand before having it snatched away.

"Seriously, you two act like children. Breath. Now, Mr. Kaiba, have you ever in your life thought of being claustrophobic?"

"Claustrophobic? No."

"Well, I mean, you said it started when you turned off your lamp. I can't imagine _you_ being scared of the dark! Ahaha! I crack myself up!"

Honda and Seto watched with long stares as Minoru laughed his own joke. Sometimes, the old man was at a loss for common sense. And his jokes were never funny anyway!

"Ahem, well. Mr. Kaiba, the pills you just took will _supposedly_ 'shut down' your voice. You will be unable to speak until your throat is fully recovered and clear. Right about ..."

"What? You insane little man! I've told you before! I have a co- co -com -co..."

"Now." Minoru smiled and patted Seto's arm.

"You have nothing to worry about. Honda will take good care of you. One little scare will send the boy into overdrive. You're in good, though frantic, hands. Here, take this blackboard and chalk. You can say anything you want to anyone and it won't even take you the strain of voice!"

Seto's lip pointed downward, signaling a very childish pout. Minoru sat the mini blackboard and chalk on Seto's lap.

"Now, now, don't look like that. By the end of your recovery, you'll just ... well, you'll just _love_ Honda!"

"What?" Honda shouted, turning to Minoru.

"I mean it. Remember that girl you helped me get through surgery recovery, she asked about you yesterday."

"... Ugh. No, thank you."

Minoru nodded, putting his stuff back into his bag. He patted Seto's arm again and waved to Honda before taking his leave. Honda, too, was about to take his leave back to his room when Seto tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"What?"

Honda turned back and frowned at the blackboard. In big, white, chalky letters, it clearly read,

'**I HATE YOU**.'

---

OHYES! Am I good or what? You all are going to love the next chapter. I just know you are. And this time, since I'll be out for 2 weeks, it won't take a month to get out. And they won't be this short. Blah. xP


	4. Chapter 4

O.o A bigger screen resolution will give you a completely different outlook on your computer life... Anyway, here's the fourth chapter for WMA!

---

Honda sighed as he straightened his shirt out for the millionth time. He was waiting outside the bathroom door. Which, though as odd as it may seem, was done on his own free will. Since the health scare, Honda had been attached to Seto's hip like a conjoined twin. He felt sorry about the his lying about the pills missing and in turn felt that Seto would never forgive him- even though a countless number of times Seto had written it on the board with big bold letters. After all, wouldn't you be a little disturbed if you could even take a shower with some boy knocking on the door every five minutes to make sure you hadn't drowned yourself?

"Kaiba? Kaiba? Are you okay in there?" Honda called, knocking on the door lightly,

"Are you sure you didn't lose or drop anything, did you?"

The door suddenly opened and Seto's head popped out. He didn't look too happy and had that annoyed look on his face. Basically, it looked like he was about to do something he didn't really want to do. He gave a soft, low cough. He then pointed over Honda's shoulder.

Honda raised an eyebrow quizzically, "What?"

Seto pointed again before tugging at Honda's sleeve. Honda stared, watching the blank, cold face. '_His ... **clothes**? The great Seto Kaiba can't even remember to bring his **clothes** in when he goes to take a shower_?'

"Don't you have a towel in there?" Honda asked, not feeling up to getting Seto's clothes and then having him make him to fetch a different set.

"..."

"You don't?"

"..."

"You're kidding."

Seto's adverting gaze turned to a glare. He pointed again as though telling Honda to hurry up and get them.

"I don't believe it." Honda muttered, strolling over to the elegantly engraved wooden dresser on the other side of the room.

After a while, Honda emerged with nothing. He was actually pretty sure that even Seto would have a pair of pajamas. Honestly, the boy had to sleep. Which Honda seemed to have just realized because he had always thought that Seto never slept what with all the work and a company to keep up.

Seto stared, leaning his head on the door frame. Honda suddenly got an idea. It wasn't a very bright one though.

"I have a pair of pajamas. I'm not sure if they would fit you, though. I mean-"

Honda stopped talking just in time to catch the look on Seto's face. It was look of disgust and somewhat horror. Honda frowned before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Fine then! You can freeze for all I care!"

Honda turned to leave, stopping at the door frame. He glanced over his shoulder at the door to the now closed bathroom. Honda growled under his breath at the stubborn boy on the other side. He quickly left for his room to fetch the pajamas.

"Honda, what are you doing?"

"Mokuba? Are you still awake?" Honda asked as the raven continued to follow him.

"Well, gee, I guess I am if I'm following you and talking to you," Mokuba replied, rolling his eyes.

Honda starred, shuddering lightly. A complete clone. That's what that boy was- a complete clone of his brother. The odd persona-identical similarities scarred Honda a little.

"I noticed that."

"So, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm getting your brother some pajamas."

Mokuba snickered in his throat, "What? He didn't get his others washed again?"

"Again?" Honda asked, stopping just long enough to send Mokuba a confused look.

"Yeah, Seto may run a company and all, but he's not perfect. He also never makes his bed. At all."

"Really now?"

"If I wanted to, I could destroy my brother's reputation with all the things he does. But that wouldn't be very nice of me as his little brother, now would it?"

"No, Mokuba, it wouldn't."

-

Honda huffed, taking hold of the bathroom doorknob. His fear wasn't of accidentally seeing something he wasn't supposed to- well, it was that too. But he was more worried about being stabbed or hunted down for busting in on Seto. After all, he had enough money to hire a hit man.

"Oh, just hurry up." Mokuba coached from behind, sitting on the bed.

"Look, you, why don't _you_ give them to him? You're his brother." Honda replied, watching Mokuba out of the corner of his eye.

"Because. You're the one who wanted to help him anyway. My big brother is good at improvising. If you leave him in there long enough, he'll probably invent a make-shift towel out of tissue."

"Really?" Honda asked, suddenly more interested in hearing the stories than helping,

"Wait a minute. What am I talking about? Here."

With a swift move, Honda cracked the door open and threw in the pajamas. He waited for the shout from Seto. But then realized that the brunette couldn't talk. Just when he was about to call out to him, Seto emerged, the pajamas fitting him almost perfectly. The limbs just needed to be longer.

"See? Now you're not freezing!" Honda chidded, hoping to shake the feeling of hate that ran down his back; it seemed to be coming from Seto's direction.

"Yeah, Seto, they look really nice on you!" Mokuba chirped, rolling from one side of the bed to the other.

"I have no idea why he's still awake." Honda muttered, answering the question that shown on Seto's face.

-

"I'm free!" Honda shouted, as Seto starred at him from the bed.

Honda had a free day now since Mokuba had been so nice as to hire a nurse to take care of Seto for the day. Or maybe he was just doing this to buy time so he could think of other things he could do to torture him. But either way, he was sweet in Honda's eyes now.

"Free?" The blonde nurse asked, having just stepped into the room.

"It's a long story I'd rather not explain. Now the pills and instructions are on the nightstand and there's my uncle's number next to them. Have fun!"

Before the nurse could even say anything, Honda was gone. She looked at Seto, who starred blankly back at her.

"His ... uncle?"

-

"Wow, Honda. I never thought he'd give you a day off!" Ryuuji chimed over the phone.

"I know. I just hope they're not planning some evil plan behind my back." Honda replied, looking through one of the many shop windows.

"You never know." Ryuuji muttered, the sound of shuffling in the background.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Honda sighed, ignoring Ryuuji's panic, "I'm bored."

"Really now? Well, I'm hurt that you only call me when you're bored."

"Wait a min-"

"Just for that, I'm hanging up."

"You're at Pegasus'."

"..."

Honda chuckled to himself as the dial tone greeted him. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and strolled down the street. In only a short half an hour, Honda was bored again. He couldn't seem to find anything to occupy his time- at all. Everyone was either off doing something or still asleep. That wasn't much of a surprise to Honda since he had adapted to Kaiba wanting him awake at 5am.

Before Honda knew it, he was on his way back to the mansion. _Honestly, _he thought to himself,_ isn't there something I could be doing?_ Stopping at the gate to swipe his ID card, Honda looked up at the mansion, his eyes landing on the window where Seto was standing up. Maybe, just maybe, he actually _enjoyed_ taking care of that cruel, cold-hearted jerk...

---

I never write Ryuuji/Pegasus. I just don't; I don't know why. So there's a hint just for the heck of it.

The blonde nurse will get a name in the next chapter. xP Ah, and she's from Minoru's hospital. Keep that in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

No nonsense to put here this time. Except for thank you all! You're all so sweet! -tackle- xD I realize that even though he didn't say anything, it is pretty odd for Seto to forget his clothes. Oh, well. The idea was cute to me. Just like Honda being motherly is a cute idea.

Is Sachi a good name for our blonde nurse? I really suck at names and I wasn't sure what would be a good name for her. Yes, I am that bad with it. xP

---

Back in Dr. Minoru's office, the blonde nurse, Sachi, was reporting what had happened to Minoru. It was actually pretty interesting from the gray-haired man's point of view...

-Sachi Playback-

Honda wasn't about to explain to anyone why he came back that day. Even Seto had been curious to ask why he was here, but he never bothered to touch his little blackboard. Sachi stayed, still filling in for Honda. He, however, sat down in the same room in the corner. His current book was something on finances, one of Seto's many money books possibly.

Out of pure irony, Honda looked up from the impossibly boring book just in time to stop the nurse from making a mistake.

"Wait!" He suddenly chided, jumping from his seat.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Sachi asked, taking a step back as Honda subconsciously pushed her out the way.

"Yes! Don't you know he's supposed to take **2** of these? Not 4! Are you trying to kill him?"

Both Sachi and Seto, Sachi a little more distraught, stared as Honda nearly panicked at the bedside. Honda sighed as he finished, wiping his brow. He gradually began to realize the awkward silence.

"What?" He asked, "Would have preferred I just sat there and let her poison you?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at Honda's antics, but brushed it off when Mokuba busted into the room.

-End Sachi Playback-

"I see," Minoru muttered under his breath.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I, Dr. Minoru?"

"Of course not, Sachi. You almost made a mistake, but Honda's obsessive-compulsiveness correcting it is actually a good thing! You may have opened the very door that I couldn't. You genius!"

"... Genius?" Sachi repeated, blushing.

"Why of course! You may be the key to my nephew's first real love!"

"Um ... Dr. Minoru? Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions just a _little_ too soon?"

"You're right, Sachi," Minoru sighed, sitting back down in his seat and turning to his desk.

"This is Mr. Kaiba. He's one tough cookie. But it's not like Honda's a soft-chewer."

Sachi smiled nervously, "Dr. Minoru? You're doing it again."

-

Seto crept down the stairs silently. He wasn't exactly sure what Honda was up to. After that awkward outburst earlier, he didn't feel like taking any chances. But then that just raises the question of why he's tiptoeing around when that would send Honda into another outburst?

Seto's attention was diverted at the sound of humming. It came from the kitchen. It sounded like one of those tunes you'd hear on the radio when your limo driver went insane and hit the wrong button, turning the radio to some unfamiliar channel. It was a love song. And Honda was humming.

Throughly confused, Seto pulled out the mini blackboard that he had learned to start carrying around. Quickly he wrote his message down before entering the kitchen and smacking Honda in the shoulder with the board.

"Ow! What was that for?" Honda hissed, rubbing his arm and losing his grip on the refrigerator door.

When signaled to the board, Honda eyes scrolled over the words. '_What the hell are you doing, you obsessive-compulsive freak?_' Honda rolled his eyes before turning completely to Seto.

"I'm trying to be nice and fix you something to eat."

Honda waited, expecting a horrified look to cross Seto's face or maybe for him to write another mean message. But instead the words that were expected were a little twisted. '_Why?_'

"... Hm, I don't know."

Seto once again raised an eyebrow before glancing over Honda's shoulder. It looked greasy- like _fast food_. Honda took note of the disgusted look, but brushed it off. It wasn't going to be _that_ bad...

-

Honda grinned as he sat down at the glass table. It was expensive and really didn't look right with the greasy food he had fixed. Seto didn't look right sitting in front of it either, but Honda still wanted the brunette to try it. Maybe he'd get a look at the side where 'non-fat' 'healthy choice', and 'low in calories' wasn't used much.

"Well ... eat." Honda motioned with his hand for Seto to start eating, but the look on the boy's face read of pure fear and disgust; it actually made Honda feel kind of bad.

But looking on the bright side, Honda figured that this might be the time to sit down and actually _enjoy_ the other boy's company. Maybe even learn a few things. He never would have thought up something like this before, but taking care of Seto was a big responsibility and it probably would drive Honda insane in the future- but that's not the point.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but ... _please_? For _me_?"

Honda played an innocent face and leaned across the table, invading whatever personal space Seto had. The taller brunette backed away, unable to call the other boy off. An uncontrollable blush flashed over his face and he only blushed even more fromthe embarrassment of blushing.What was Honda doing? Trying to _kiss_ him? The same thought suddenly dawned on Honda, who was just noticing how he kept moving closer, but Seto kept moving away. There was an awkward silence as Honda stopped advancing towards Seto.

Just as he moved to sit back down, his foot slipped from its perch on the chair leg and he fell forward, crushing his lips against Seto's. The moment was quickly ruined as Honda pushed himself off Seto. He quickly took his seat, nervously rocking in the chair. He never bothered to look at Seto. The embarrassment was enough torture; he didn't need Seto to glare him down.

"Um... I, uh ...let's just eat, okay?"

Seto stared at Honda from behind chocolate bangs, also shaken uplike theboy across the table. Honda froze under the glance, but as he hesitantlylooked up, Seto turned his gaze to the plate before him. This only made it more weird because Seto Kaiba _never_ lost a staring contest... not that this was one.

The next few minutes were taken in silence as they ate. Honda continued to stare at his plate, stabbing the piece of meat on the side. He glanced up, just taking a tiny peek at the brunette across the table. He didn't look all too well, a little pale in the face.

"A-Are you okay?" Honda stuttered, putting down his fork.

"..." Seto stared back at him.

"Um ... is it good?"

Seto pushed back his plate, suddenly stood, and left for the stairs. Honda sat there, completely lost at the past few moments before he came around.

"You jackass!"

---

Question- would you consider Seto a boy or a man? O-O I mean, seriously, he runs a company basically by himself and his little brother. But then he's only like 17. I couldn't decide whether he was a man or a boy, but I kept saying boy. If I had said man it would have sounded like Honda was making advances on his teacher or something like that. And that is _not_ the point of this story. No, no. This fic is here just for the heck of it! xD

Um ... incase it matters, I wanted to thank everyone. Even the ones who didn't review or read anymore than the first chapter. Why? Because of you all, WMA is at the top of my hits list! ;3 AH! I LOVE YOU ALL! I mean ... uh ... yeah. xP

And just to keep you all interested- the rating will go up in the next chapter ... or two. I'm in school, people! My mind has to be clean _sometimes_! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Ah! My friend told me that my obsession with awkward silences is nerve-wracking. Is it? I don't think it is. He also said I made Honda seem girly in this chapter. Jeez, how can _Honda_ be girly? I mean, he was a bully! Oh, right, story. Heh! Here's the rating raiser. It's actually just a lime and the next chapter is a lemon. I wanted to keep you all hooked- like fishies! -hooks you- x) Now don't go swimming off 'cause then you'll miss everything!

---

Honda coughed lightly as he looked around, the phone hanging loosely at his ear.

"And with the due date of Mr. Kaiba's voice coming back-"

"Uncle Minoru, nothing of that sort happened."

"Of course not," Minoru replied through the phone, "You know when you get nervous you start talking like this. Besides, I'm sure you and Mr. Kaiba will make a lovely couple!"

_Slam!_

Honda quickly hung up the phone, wasting no time in leaving the room. He stopped as his eyes lay on the brunette coming his way. He opened his mouth to say something, but Seto just walked right by him as if he wasn't there.

"Oh, so that's what you're going to do? Coward!" Honda suddenly shouted, turning and pointing.

His shoulders slumped and a sad frown came upon his face as Seto slammed his door shut.

---

Sure, maybe he was a little confused, but what did that have to do with this? Seto was just being a big meany-head and not writing any messages to him ... not like he did anyway though. Honda sighed as he flipped through the DVD case. He was crammed into a seat in the mini theater in the basement. He shifted as he placed a DVD into the portable player that was hooked up to the screen.

'_How dare he? I'm the one who's taking care of him!_'

Honda's hands gripped at the seat cushion as he thought about it. Small tears welled his eyes. Why was he so emotional all of a sudden? It was Seto. He should be used to this kind of treatment. It was the usual. So why was Seto's ignorant antics bringing Honda to an edge? He sighed again, and sucked it up. Besides, what good was it going to do him proving his uncle right?

Honda's face scrunched up, '_Just what made Uncle Minoru say that?_'

'A cute couple.' What in the world could make that loony old man say that? The brunette's thought was interrupted as a figure sat down in the seat next to him. By the height, Honda guessed it was Seto and turned his eyes away. Honda could be just as mean as the next person.

"Stop that. It makes you look like an idiot. Not that you don't already."

Honda's eyes widened as he turned to Seto. He could just barely see Seto turn his head to him and smirk.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"You-Your voice is back!"

Seto gave a soft snort, "Oh, no, I just happened to steal someone else's voice of the street."

Honda's mind reeled and he turned his back to the other brunette boy. The recovery of Seto's voice wasn't that baffling that he forgot.

"..."

Honda kept his back to Seto, feeling a little awkward as he felt cold air. He wasn't even going to do anything? What type of person was he? Honda moved to get up, but gasped as he was suddenly sharply pulled back down into his seat. The impact of the tug robbed Honda of his breath and it wasn't helped when he suddenly found himself under Seto.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Never expect me to say this again..."

Honda watched, trying to see Seto's face. He was so close, however, it really didn't matter.

"But I..."

"You what?" Honda asked, interrupting.

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Fine! What is it? You're heavy, you know!"

"... I ... like you."

A long silence followed, Seto looking away. Honda smiled, tugging at Seto's sleeve. Seto looked down at him again, the blush on his face making it easier to see him.

"What?"

"You're heavy."

Honda continued to smile, hiding back his laughter as the corner of Seto's lip twitched. It was cute sight, even though he didn't look to amused. Honda's smile faltered as Seto began smirking at him. He suddenly leaned down and stole a kiss, one of his hands disappearing under Honda's emerald green shirt and making contact with soft skin. Honda bit back his suddenly snippy comment. What was he doing?

"Now, where was I?"

"…Something about you liking me."

Seto pinched Honda's side, silencing the boy under him.

"Who asked you?"

"You did."

"As I was trying to say, I like you."

"…"

"Now that that's been said, you won't mind of I do this, will you?"

Honda bit his lip as Seto's nails lightly scratched down his back, leaving chills in its wake. It left Honda vulnerable and the ultimate chance for Seto. He leaned down and placed little cliché kisses along Honda's neck. His hands continued to run up and down Honda's sides, caressing the soft skin.

Honda blushed, trying to find a way to stop Seto. It wasn't that he _didn't _want Seto to, it was just that he didn't want him too _now_. He quickly located Seto's hands, which were now trying undo Honda's shirt from the inside, and took hold of them. They both grew quiet and Seto stared down at Honda.

"What? You want me to stop?"

"Well, no, but ..."

"Then what is it?"

"..."

Seto rolled his eyes before moving his hands again, this time actually undoing the shirt. Honda didn't stop the other boy as he started down his chest, giving small kisses and nips here and there. He bit back a few laughs as Seto's tongue quickly ran over his naval. He was slightly oblivious to Seto's undoing of his jeans, see as how Seto's mouth was keeping him busy. With one swift movement, Seto pulled Honda's jeans to his ankles.

Honda's stifled laughs turned to low moans as Seto's hands slowly climbed back up his legs. He reached his arms down to find the other brunette, but was stopped as one of Seto's hands pushed him back down.

"Stay still, you."

Honda obeyed, but silent whined. The least Seto could give him was a shoulder or arm or something! But Honda's thoughts on unfairness were washed away as Seto's lips suddenly crashed against his. While he expected Seto to do something along the lines of sticking his tongue down his throat, Honda was taken back when Seto nibbled at his lip with his teeth gently. It was never something he suspected Seto of ever doing, but he had been prove wrong.

Honda moaned into the kiss, his fingers tangled in Seto's hair. Slender fingers slipped under Honda's boxers and delicately wrapped themselves around his hips. Honda normally would have giving a questioned look, but as he was a little '_preoccupied_' at the moment, he was completely lost until the sudden impact of his hips against Seto's. He gasped loudly at the contact and gripped at Seto's arms. He hadn't been expecting that in the least and that was just why Seto did it.

"Seto ..." Honda meekly started, looking at Seto.

"What?" Seto murmured, staring back at Honda.

Blue clashed with brown and Honda's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't quite sure why he was going on with this. This was the same guy who tossed his best friends around. This was the same guy who acted so cold and cruel to the world and people who hadn't even met him. This was the same guy that was holding him right now. Was this the same guy?

"_What_?" Seto hurriedly repeated, giving Honda another little pinch to his side.

"I like you too."

Yeah, this was the same guy.

---

... Ahem ... That is my result of hardly any work over a month. Nice, isn't it? xD I know it probably strayed from it's lemoniness, but I think this is a nice story _without_ the lemon and I don't want to ruin it with my horrible lemon skills. o-O So I settled with this and I think this is probably a little ... mature, in some senses.

But I will get a lemon out next chapter. Hopefully, I'll have it out in time for Valentine's Day! Which is amazingly ironic, because I wanted the lemon to take place around Valentine's Day in the first place. How very odd...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Eeehhhaaa! I'm back! And since I took so long, I won't waste time with author notes. Doncha love me? Oh, and my computer made this thing longer than it seems. It's in 1.5 spacing in OpenOffice, so it only seems longer. Don't be mistaken, it's pretty short. -shame shame-  
---

'_Golf. Golf. Why golf?_'

Honda stared, standing in the background as the taller of the two practiced his swinging. Since when did Seto play golf? Couldn't they go do something like basketball or baseball or even hockey?

"It's really not that bad," the younger Kaiba whispered from behind Honda, "He can get so caught up in a game, he'll forget we're here."

"It's like he's working." Honda whispered back, covering his mouth with his hand so as not to be too loud.

"Yeah ..."

"I'm not deaf, monkey boy. I can here everything you say."

Honda winced as Seto tapped him on the forehead with his golf club, not very softly or lovingly either. He shuffled as they just stood there together.

"It's your turn." Mokuba blurted out, swinging his golf club lazily.

"Oh! Right!" Honda chuckled nervously as the two Kaibas stared him down with identical looks.

'_Now how does this go again? I know the basics, but Seto will chew me out anyway!_' Honda nodded as he came to a decision and plainly swung at the ball.

Eyes went wide as the tiny ball flew into the air and out of sight. Mokuba quickly ran up to a gaping, wide-eyed Honda.

"Honda! What was _that_!"

"That, Mokuba," Seto was starting to walk closer to them, "is what we call a fly ball."

"... I thought that was only baseball." Honda muttered lightly.

"I did too." Mokuba murmured before trotting after his older brother.  
-

"Well, _that_ was fun." Mokuba muttered sarcastically, swirling his straw inside its glass.

Seto smirked, the mischievous glimmer in his eyes hidden by his glasses, "You should be more enthusiastic, Mokuba. You didn't _have_ to come and then me and Honda would have a better chance of _enjoying_ this day to _ourselves_."

"Ew." Mokuba made a face before hopping up out of his seat and leaving the two alone.

"That got rid of him," Honda noted, scooting closer to Seto.

"Now what do you want?" Seto murmured, looking at the menu.

"You just said we could ENJOY the day. What do you think?"

"In a public restaurant? Honestly, Honda, do you realize how dirty these things are?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Really now?"

"Okay, fine, it _is_ what I meant."

Before Seto could make a smart comeback, Mokuba hopped back into his seat and stared back at the two.

"I'm back and I don't want to hear any disgusting things you have to say to each other."

"Then I'll tell you," Honda started, "Do you know that your brother thought I wanted to do it in a public restaurant? I-"

Mokuba quickly cut the older boy off, "Honda! Please. I don't want to know."

Honda quieted down hesitantly, sending glaring glances to his side where Seto calmly sat. They soon finished their meals and left the restaurant to head back.  
-

The limo pulled up and a rapid Mokuba jumped out the car before the driver could even hit the brakes. Inside the limo, Seto had cornered Honda into one of the cushions and was depriving the boy of oxygen.

"Seto! Stop that! I- Oh, sh-"

"Honda! Oh, Honda, my dearest half-naked nephew."

Both brunettes looked up from their previous 'activities' and noted the face of the gray-haired Minoru.

"Uncle!" Honda shouted, pushing Seto away and climbing out the limo as he straightened his clothes.

Dr. Minoru watched the amusing sight of his nephew adjusting his clothes and sputtering over himself. It was actually some he was sure Honda's mother would laugh herself to death at. That is, after she sat Seto down and 'interrogated' him.

"Honda, it doesn't matter if your clothes are a little wrinkled as long as you've got clean underwear on."

"Of course I'm wearing clean underwear, you-"

The color in Honda's face disappeared as he noticed a few faces looking at them, including Seto. He held his down a little and uttered a short "What do you want?"

"I'm glad you finally asked, Honda. I'm here to issue Mr. Kaiba as healthy."

"What do you mean, issue? He's healthy. Look at him." Honda gestured his hand in Seto's direction as the taller boy sauntered closer to the talking relatives.

"Appearances, appearances. There's more to a person than what they look like. I think you'd know that after all the months you've spent with Mr. Kaiba."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Minoru sighed, taking off his glasses and cleansing them with his white lab coat. Honda waited for his uncle to finish. He always was uptight about those glasses. Nobody knew why. It's not like they actually _helped_ him to see. The poor man was as blind as a bat- if not _blinder_!

"Like I was saying, you've spent so much time with Mr. Kaiba that you realize he's not as cold as everyone thinks-"

Minoru cut his own self off to take notice to the slick arm curled around Honda's waist. Honda blushed and stopped the stubby man from continuing,

"I get it, Uncle, I get it."

"Good. Now let's go check up on that man of yours."

"_UNCLE!_"  
-

Minoru grinned brightly as he let go of Seto's arm, "He's just fine."

"I know that, but is he healthy?" Honda shot, desperate to get his uncle out of the house.

"Well, I meant he was healthy. If I wanted to make advances on Mr. Kaiba, I'd do something more lik-"

"No! Leave! Now!"

Minoru chuckled to himself as he was shoved out of the room by his nephew, following the shutting of the door. Inside the room, Honda pounced on Seto, cuddling him into the bed. Hands clasped onto his back and Seto gave him a kiss on his head.

"Happy now?" Seto asked, petting Honda's head affectionately.

"I'm very happy now. Mind you, it's because my uncle's gone." Honda smiled and nuzzled his head into Seto's shoulder.

"I can still hear you!" Minoru's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Uncle! _Leave_!" Honda shouted, his head snatching itself up from its previous spot.

"But-"

"_**LEAVE!**_"  
---

Fin. D Ok, so maybe that was really quick. But don't worry! I've got a whole week's time to write fanfiction. It's Spring Break for me. I'm going to write some more Seto/Honda too. That's for sure. It's such a cute couple.


End file.
